The Family Life
by GublerRussia
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Levi and Erwin... As dads. It is modern day and they have adopted three children. Eric seven, Daisy six, and Lucy (Lu-Lu) four. They are also married. Doh so cute ! Most will be fluff but some chapters involve more naughty situations ;) Fair warning. There is also some Jean/Marco and Eren/Armin in there... Eventually.


Erwin walked into the kitchen a wide smile on his face. He walked up to Levi placing a small kiss on his cheek before sitting between him and Daisy. Levi glowered at him and made a point of wiping off his cheek. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the blonde until he noticed his anger.

"What?" Erwin asked, pulling the plate of pancakes towards his own. He began shoveling the food onto his plate, still oblivious to what was happening around him.

"Do you see this shit?" Levi demanded, waving his hand around the circular table.

"Levi! Don't swear in front of the kids, you know Lu-Lu is going through that copy cat phase."

"_Your_ children, who you are ignoring, are making a fucking mess of themselves. Look at them. This is why you're on breakfast duty."

"Oh, so when they're making a mess, they're just _my_ children?"

Erwin looked over at Daisy who smiled back a mouth full of pancakes visible as her mouth was hanging wide open. She had syrup all over her chin, a small string of it hanging down and resting on her fork. Lu-Lu was beside her with her face stuffed in a small dish of blueberries. She was eating them with her mouth, her hands clasped to the table as she chased the skidding bowl around with her tongue, snorting like a pig.

"Look papa, I'm a piggy!" She said, looking up at him with a purple face. She had somehow managed to get a cluster of blueberries stuck to her forehead.

"Lu-Lu, pigs are yucky! You're going to make daddy mad." Eric said, tossing a handful of walnuts at his sister to get her attention. "Daddy doesn't like pigs. He likes efficiency. Papa taught me that word; it means when you get work done." Eric said with an air of importance.

He turned away from his sister, going back to his homework which he was doing in orange crayon. He was trying to stuff pancake in his mouth at the same time, and was accidentally dripping syrup and blueberries on his other sheets of homework. His elbow was also in the butter dish his white sleeve now completely yellow.

"Papa, why aren't you eating? You're insulting the chef." Daisy said through a mouthful of food. "Daddy looks angry with you."

"Shit!" Lu-Lu yelled, tossing a walnut back at Eric.

"Lu-Lu! Don't say naughty words." Erwin scolded. "You see what happens when you swear Levi?" Erwin asked turning to his husband. He flinched when he saw Levi's face darken, his scowl becoming deeper.

"Do you not see the mess they're making? You're the one who is supposed to get up in the morning and then make the breakfast. They behave for you, unlike me. All I want is for them to be clean, yet I'm the one they're fucking messy around! I can't handle this shit, Erwin! I can't! I've already wiped Daisy's face about twenty times, we're out of fucking wipes!" Levi yelled tossing the empty pack onto Erwin's plate. "Lu-Lu's fascination with pigs is just out of control! How did _my_ daughter get obsessed with the _dirtiest_ animal on the planet?"

"Now Levi..." Erwin said, getting up to comfort his husband.

"Yeah Lu-Lu!" Eric shouted, pointing his fork at the small girl. "Stop pretending to be a pig already!"

Just then the large hunk of pancakes on his fork slid off onto the table with a wet plop. He looked down at the pancake in surprise, shrugged, and went back to eating the rest of his breakfast.

"That's it," Levi declared pushing back his chair and getting up, "I'm out."

He stormed back up the stairs to the bedroom, Erwin watching him go with a shake of his head.

"Why are you all being so messy this morning? The reason I have you guys eat nice and be clean in the morning is to make daddy happy."

"Ohhhh." Daisy said her eyes wide. "I thought _you_ liked clean and daddy didn't care about mess."

"That is the exact opposite of... Wow." Erwin said, pushing out of his seat to find paper towels.

"And I'm not being messy." Daisy added, as if offended at the idea.

"Does daddy not like piggy Lu-Lu?" Lucy asked, looking up at Erwin who had come back with paper towels.

"Daddy loves Lu-Lu piggy and every other Lu-Lu there is." Erwin said fondly as he ripped off a sheet of paper. "He just doesn't like it when you make a mess sweetie."

"But pigs are messy, papa." She replied as Erwin began wiping the berry juice from her face.

"How about we only pretend to be a piggy outside okay? That way you can have a bath afterwords."

"With lots of bubbles!?"

"Yes, with lots of bubbles." Erwin said affectionately.

"Papa, I'm not being messy am I?" Eric asked, syrup dripping onto his homework even as he asked.

Erwin just sighed.

* * *

"Levi, darling?" Erwin poked his head into the bedroom carefully, knowing how Levi liked to throw pillows when he was angry.

"I am never doing breakfast again." Levi grumbled.

Erwin stepped in to see Levi laying in bed and pouting.

"They're so well behaved for you." He added as Erwin sat beside his knees.

"Darling, they're little." He said, stroking Levi's thigh soothingly. "They're used to routine, which means they're used to getting up with me in the morning. And when they get up with me in the morning, they're used to being neat because I'm really strict about them cleaning up their messes because I know how you get-

"How I get?" Levi demanded, glaring down at his husband.

"The point is they aren't used to getting up with you in the morning. Daisy actually thought I was the one who wanted everything so clean." Erwin said with a chuckle. "And you know Eric is just trying to impress you by getting his work done while eating."

"I know." Levi sighed. "It's cute, I guess... They're just so fucking messy. Fuck."

Erwin chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I know. But everything is all cleaned up now, so why don't you come back down? That breakfast you made looked pretty good. Walnuts _and_ blueberries? You're spoiling us."

"Oh shut up." Levi said, sitting up beside Erwin but nevertheless looking pleased. Well, in his own grouchy way.

"Why did you get them up anyway? Not that I'm complaining about getting to sleep in, but usually if I sleep through the alarm, you wake me up."

Erwin grimaced, remembering the last time that happened. Levi's wake up calls were not usually that pleasant.

"Well, you got home late last night because of that school trip thing, so I thought you would be tired..."

"You turned off my alarm and let me sleep in?" Erwin asked, his mouth spreading into a wide grin. He leaned in, making Levi lean back slightly. "You got up, cooked breakfast, and got the kids ready so I could get some sleep?"

"Yeah, weirdo, something wrong with that?" Levi asked, glaring up at the blonde. "Stop looking at me like that, it's not like I'm ever doing it again. Not after that bullshit."

"It's just really sweet of you to do that." Erwin said, leaning in closer.

Levi scooted backwards on the bed until he was pressed against the headboard, Erwin hovering over him the whole way. Erwin's eyes sparkled, a naughty grin on his face.

"Don't you dare." Levi hissed. "The kids are right downstairs."

"Gosh, Levi, it's not like I want to have sex! Just a little kiss." Erwin said, chuckling as he leaned in.

"Nope. Get your giant ass out of here." Levi said, turning his head to the side, avoiding Erwin's lips. "I'm mad at you for making me do that shit."

"I didn't make you do anything. You were being nice to me all on your own." Erwin said.

He grinned and grabbed the smaller man's chin, forcing his face back towards his own. Levi's eyes fluttered shut as his husband's lips brushed up against his. Erwin smirked, watching Levi's chest heave as he waited for their lips to touch. Erwin pressed their mouths together, making Levi moan softly. Erwin grinned into the kiss and coaxed Levi's mouth open with his tongue. Both men were groaning now as their tongues slid together.

"Papa! Eric keeps pinching me!" Daisy shouted as she burst through the door.

"I am not- Woah! What are you doing with your tongues!?" Eric cried out in surprise. He tilted his neck to get a better look at what his parents were doing.

Levi pulled out of Erwin's arms, his cheeks bright red. Erwin just smirked, until he saw how his husband was glaring at him, that is.

"Alright kids, why don't we go finish breakfast?" Erwin said, turning to the children trying to avoid Levi's rage.

"But what were you doing?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Well, kissing, obviously." Eric said. "But a weird kind. What kind of kissing was that papa? I don't think daddy liked it, he looks mad. Did it feel gross?"

"Now, now, let's go." Erwin said, getting up and herding the kids out the door. "Daddy will be down in a minute."

"I'll kill you Erwin!" Levi yelled after him.

Erwin just smirked and headed back to the table.


End file.
